


Pleage of loyalty

by Carry692



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Platonic Bonding, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019, Writing Kolivan was fun, shirobirthday2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry692/pseuds/Carry692
Summary: AU where Shiro was rescued by the Blade of Marmora and trained under Kolivan to be a full member.Piece for the ShiroBirthday exchange 2019.





	Pleage of loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyEnterprize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/gifts).



> So. This is my piece for the ShiroBirthday exchange 2019. A gift for LadyEnterprize. It was much fun to write this. Never wrote Kolivan before. Hope I did him justice.

Shiro had always been a fighter. He had fought of all odds, that had told him, he wasn’t good enough for the garrison. He had fought his disease which, everyone had told him, would be the downfall of his career. And he had fought his superiors, when they didn’t want to let him go on the cerberos mission.

Then he had been taken by the Galra of the little moon on the edge of their solar system. They had made him fight again, this time physically and for his life. Shiro hadn’t thought he would make it out of there alive. He had already lost one of his arms and each battle was more and more brutal and difficult than the last. Of course he had continued fighting. It was simply his nature. But escaping was out of the question for Shiro. He had lost all hope for that.

So when, one fateful day, a Galra with a mask and different kind of armor had been standing in the doorway of his cell, Shiro had been, understandably, kind of confused at first. The stranger had introduced himself as Kolivan and that they had to move fast. Shiro hadn’t even paid it a single shred of doubt at that time and had followed without question.

It has been two years since then. Shiro had been taken in by the Blades of Mamora, a group of rebels, almost solemnly consisting of Galra deserters, as he had learned later. The Galra who had freed him, Kolivan, was their leader. He had taken Shiro under his wing and had shaped him into a descent soon to be blade. The Galra where in general taller, physically stronger and faster that humans, so it had been not an easy task for Shiro, getting on the same level as the other Blades. But Kolivan didn’t have seemed to care. Day after day, week after week, month after month, Kolivan had taught Shiro in all kinds of combat, from sword fighting to hand to hand combat, even silent assassination had been part of the intense  
training. It had been a long and painful road, but he had fought through it.

So when Kolivan was finally satisfied with Shiros abilities, the Blades leader had announced to him, that he was ready to join their ranks as a full fledged member of their organization. 

The ceremony was plain and simple, just like someone would expect from a group of minimalistic rebels. The Blades had all gathered in the main control room, standing in two lines, parallel to each other. In the middle, at the end of those lines, stood Kolivan, respectful and intimidating as always. Shiro crossed the room in a confident, fast stride, knowing what was about to come. Showing hesitation or uncertainty now, would undo everything he had worked for so hard in the last two years. Besides, it was to late now. Shiro had made his choice the day, Kolivan had saved him from that cell. So when he stood in front of his savior and the Galra started to speak, there was not a shred of doubt in Shiros mind.

“Shiro. When we took you into our midst, you didn’t know anything of the universe. You were a naive human, who didn’t think other species besides yours even exist. You had been forced to fight as a gladiator and even lost you arm in the process.”

Shiro straightened his right shoulder. The prosthetic, made from the galra druids back in his time as a prisoner, had felt like a curse to him at first. But Kolivan had shown him, how to put it to good use. It had been created as a weapon to destroy others. Now he would use it to protect his new brothers and sisters.

“Now, two deca-phoebs later, you have become a skilled fighter.”, Kolivan continued. “You have learned our ways and acquired a fast amount of knowledge, may it be through our trials or other ordeals. So in accordance with our laws and traditions, you have earned your place among us.”  
The leader of the Blades paused. He eyed Shiro seriously with his intense yellow eyes. Shiro did not flinch. He was ready for what was about to come, so he strengthened his back and stood tall his ground. Maybe he was imagining things, but Shiro could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile flicker over Kolivans face. But as quick as I came just as quick it was gone again and the Galra leader continued.

“So I ask you now, Takashi Shirogane. Do you want to join the Blades of Mamora and help us free the universe from Zarkons reign of tyranny and bring peace and balance??”

Shiro had been waiting two years for this question. He had dreamed of this day many times. It had been his motivation to fight through the intense training. So when Shiro inhaled, there was only one possible combination of words escaping his mouth.

“It would be my honor!!”

There was no cheer, no applause. The other Galra simply took out their weapons and saluted him. It was the greatest sign of acknowledgement and acceptance the Blades could and would ever offer and Shiro knew that. So when he was standing in the middle of this salute, he allowed himself to smile.

After one Dobosh, the Blades were lowered and the members scattered into the room or left for other duties, missions or for a rest.  
Shiro was about to do the same, when Kolivan grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

“Shiro. There is something we need to talk about. Meet me in the training room in half a varga.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding. There was no refusing Kolivan anyway, so what else was he supposed to do?? But what could it be, that he wanted to talk about in the training room. Usually Kolivan was just kicking the quiznack out of Shiro there. They had never really talked. At least not with words. So when Shiro entered the training room thirty doboshes later, he was still wondering what this was going to be.  
Kolivan was standing in the center of the training area. He was wearing his mission armor instead of his usual robes and his blade rested, in it’s dormant state, in his right hand.

Shiro clenched his fists. Kolivan in his combat gear?! This meant sweat, exhaustion and a lot of pain.

“I thought you only wanted to talk…”

“And we will. But first, I need to make sure of something.”

“That you can still kick my ass??”

“Maybe.”

Kolivan took a fighting stance. Hands openly raised in front of him, feet a little diverted from each other. To a beginner in combat it would look like a very unsteady stance. But Shiro knew better, as did the bruises he had acquired each and every single time when he had spared with the leader of the Blades.

So Shiro raised his clenched fists in a traditional martial arts position. Kolivan kept telling him, that this was a far to aggressive and troublesome fighting style. But as Shiro kept reminding him, old habits die hard. He had been trained on earth before the Blades had rescued him and he never completely dropped this knowledge.

Kolivan suddenly launched at him. But Shiro had anticipated that. The Galra never announced the beginning of a fight. ‘You have to be ready at all times. Your enemies will never let you know, that they are going to attack you.’

Shiro blocked the first blow to his face and let his own fist fly, aiming for Kolivans midsection. The Galra slightly turned to the left and used the momentum Shiros hit brought with it to redirect Shiros hole body past him. Shiro stumbled but quickly found his footing again, just in time for Kolivans foot to meet his chest. The air rushed out of Shiros lungs and he was flung backwards, crashing hard on the floor. But no time to rest.  
Shiro hurled himself up, just to be met with Kolivans fist to his jaw.

Today really wasn’t Shiros day… Usually he could match Kolivan at least for about 15 doboshes. Today Shiro really sucked… But quitting wasn’t in his nature, so he jumped back up, apparently faster that Kolivan had anticipated, because Shiros blow to his midsection found it’s target without any resistance.

Kolivan grunted, stumbling backwards, but Shiro gave him no time to rest. His assault was quick and brutal, pushing the Galra leader into the defensive. Shiro noticed this. It was the first time. He had never managed that before, which made Shiro cocky. Big and painful mistake.  
Kolivan had wiped the floor with Shiro in under two minutes. Now the newest blade member was lying with his back on the floor, panting hard, a headache right behind his eyes and more bruises than he had ever thought the human body could receive. Kolivan came into Shiros view and offered him a hand. Shiro took it grateful and hauled himself onto his feet. He rubbed his galra arm. He had learned to use it as a part of his body, but it still felt alien to him. The cold metal was a direct counterpart to his flesh body, mechanical and cold.

“Is everything alright with your arm??”, Kolivan asked.

“Yeah… I got used to it by now, but… It’s different from your weapons. I’ll never be able to be a full fledged Blade of Mamora. I’m not galra…”

Those thoughts had been making their way around Shiros head for quite some time. All the members of the Blades were galra or at least partly. All he had was a weapon made by them. How could he ever become a real Blade without the significant BLADE.

Shiro suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from his galra arm and saw Kolivan standing right in front of him. His expression was soft, almost friendly.

Ok, that settled it. Kolivan had hit Shiro so hard in the face, that he was hallucinating. He had known the leader of the blades now for around two years, never had he been smiling, laughing or showing other emotions besides being grumpy, concentrated or focused.

“Shiro. A luxite weapon does not make a Blade. Neither does galra blood. A true Blade of Malmora always puts the needs of others over his own. They do not hesitate to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. A Blade has compassion, patience and focus on the greater picture. The weapon is only exactly that: a weapon.  
Don’t ever think that you are less a Blade of Marmora then any of the others. You determination for our cause and your strong will qualifies you as much as any galra in our midst.”

Kolivan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply like he had to brace himself for what he had to say next. He let his arms hang to the side and opened his eyes, he soft expression still lingering in them. 

“Takashi Shirogane. You are a true Blade of Marmora and I’m very proud to call you one of my comrades in this fight.”

Shiro was stunned. There was no other way of explaining his current condition. He had never heard words of encouragement like that from Kolivan. They really moved him and, on the other hand, totally confused him.

What were you supposed to do, when your drill Sargent suddenly becomes your best friend?? Shiro just simply could only stare. He was pretty sure, that his mouth stood open and that his expression was the dumbest since the invention of that word.  
As to prove his point, Kolivan cleared his throat and returned to his usual self.

“Well… With that being said, Shiro close your mouth and listen to me.”

Awkward. But Shiro obeyed and strengthened up.

“I have a new mission for you. You’ll return to your home planet and retrieve the blue lion of Voltron.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that it has an open ending. If people wish to I could write a Continuation of this. And if I feel like it :P :P


End file.
